


Just This Once

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cornerstone, Enderflux, F/M, I swear, Rythian/ Kim, THE SUMMARY WILL MAKE SENSE I SWEAR, also, but it will get longer, but omg this is rlly short, enjoy, is it weird that I ship both enderflux and Rythna, naaaaaaaaaah, rlly short, so expect a fluffy Rythna, working on that fluffy Rythna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rythian first saw her she was laughing.</p><p>When Rythian last saw her she was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Was Laughing

When Rythian first saw her she was laughing. Punching Lalna in the arm with a bright smile on her face. The look of the flux etched into the skin of her face and bled into the clothes she was wearing. Rythian wondered, why didn't she hid it? Her abmormality? Her... disease.

He tried to stay away from them after that. After all Lalna and him weren't really the best of friends. But there were instances when her voice over the coms became a bit too loud and he'd glance over and the ice around his heart would melt just a little.

And then the Hats caused a scuffle. Something about stealing things from the community chests, hoarding materials, and word had surfaced there would be domination of their world at their hand. That was when Rythian saw the passion. Stripping stood in front of the Hats, flanked by Benji both their chests puffed out like wild animals trying to seem bigger than they were. Sjin and Hannah had hid, not wanting to be a part of the scuffle. Lalna had stood against the wall with his head down wanting to just get the argument over with.

But Kim. She didn't give in. She stomped right up to Strippin head held high sword clutched in hand with a fire in her purple and brown eyes. Strippin threatened her with statements. "You better get out of my face before I bury my cleaver in your head."

Kim hadn't even flinched, "You want to take this to the arena mate? Cause if I have to kill you I will." She said with a coldness that burned the ears of the three Hat boys. Rythian had seen Trott grip Smith's jacket sleeve tighter.

And so they took it to the arena Kim taking a stance with just her sword and Strippin with just his cleaver. Rythian knew from the start Strippin didn't have a chance. Kim was smart, agile, tiny enough for you to misjudge her strength. Strippin relied on brute force, Kim had hoped he would. The fight didn't last more than five minutes and Strippin was thrown down the death hole in the middle, hitting the ground with a crack.

He respawned with a curse and a begrudging respect for the tiny fighter. From the arena while she clutched her sword she glared up at Hat Films with a promise of death in her eyes. Needless to say, after that arena fight stuff stopped dissappearing from the community chests and the Hat boys scheming went down.

And that was when Rythian realized just how much he liked Kim.

 


	2. She Likes Me

He liked the fire in her eyes. She was small enough to have to look up at Rythian but had enough power in her gaze to make him feel like a mouse. It was extremely intimidating sure, but it also made him like her more.

So he stopped avoiding them. In fact he did the opposite. He hung around them a lot more finding every excuse to be beside Kim. And it was like every word out of her mouth made the hole he was falling for her in a little deeper. Notch have mercy on him when he hit the bottom of it.

But it was so hard to not like Kim. She was so easy to be around, it was never awkward. Well maybe a little bit when Lalna was around but Kim had even fixed that. Well, more of threatened. Her exact words were, "If any fighting starts between the two of you, just know that I will **end** it." She had given them a very convincing look. Now there were only playful punches that were a bit too hard and slight glares when she couldn't see them.

And then came the day when Rythian was confronted.

Lalna had volunteered to go hunting for food with Rythian and then convinced Kim to stay and help Sjin work with the computer. It should have been a red flag but he was too busy thinking about how Kim was staying.

They had only gone a few miles away from the base when Lalna flew to the ground. Rythian followed, expecting there to be some cows or something but nothing popped up. When he reached the ground Lalna was leaning against the trunk of a tree, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Rythian raised an eyebrow, "Uh... Is everything.. okay Lalna?" He asked hesistantly, taking a step back.

"I don't know Ryth. You tell me." He answered pushing himself off the trunk and taking a few steps forward.

Rythian's furrowed his brows in confusion, "I don't-"

"Come on Rythian." He said cutting him off. He rolled his eyes, "Kim? I see the way you look at her." Lalna said a knowing smirk on his face.

Rythian felt his face heat up and he was thankful for the scarf covering his face. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He said hating the way he stuttered.

"Come on! You might as well have heart eyes everytime you look at her. Man and I thought Kim was bad at keeping that a secret. She does the same thing! You look away and its like you can see her heart jumping out of her chest. It's actually pretty funny watch." Lalna said laughing.

Rythian froze at that, "What?" He said flatly.

Lalna rolled his eyes again, "You guys are so oblivious! Come **_on_**! It's so obvious!" Rythian only stared. Lalna blew out a breath and looked up the sky, exasperated at Rythian's lack of knowledge. He looked back at him, "Kim likes you." He said bluntly.

Rythian felt the heat on his face grow and his heart skipped a beat. "What?" He asked again his voice cracking.

Lalna stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked him right in the eyes and said, "Kim. Likes. You."

Rythian felt a smile stretch across his face, barely visible through the scarf. Lalna smiled too. Then the grip on Rythian's shoulder tightened and Lalna narrowed his eyes at him, "Remember Rythian. I'm sorry for the old world and I've forgiven you for the old world. We're friends of sorts now. But if you hurt Kim I will hurt you. And so will Hannah and so will Kim."

Rythian could handle Lalna, he could maybe even handle Hannah but Kim? Mad? At him? That was something that wouldn't happen. Rythian nodded showing his understanding in his eyes.

Lalna's gaze softened, "Take care of her. She really likes you." He said stepping back, "And I've had the food all this time so we can go back now." He said activating his jet pack and flying back towards camp.

Rythian was stunned with this new information and very unsure about how to handle it. He activated his jet pack and started to fly back to camp at a slow speed, almost in a trance. When he spotted the Cornestone house a smile stretched across his face again, "She likes me." He whispered to himself.

Then his com crackled to life, "Ry-Rythian." It was Lalna and he sounded terrified.

"Lalna? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Kim. Th-the flux. It got out of control. Her eyes are purple and she won't let anyone get close. Sjin and Hat Flims have died like five times already." He said worry seeping into his voice. "Hurry the fuck home Rythian!" He yelled.

Rythian went as fast as his jet pack and hang glider would allow him. Then he saw it. A big purple cloud of almost transparent flux surrounding Kim in the middle of the farm. He landed with a thud and stumbled toward the cloud. Lalna appeared and grabbed him, "You'll die. It poisons you." He said gesturing to the grave stones scattered about the cloud.

"I'll respawn." Rythian said trying to pull himself away.

"You'll lose your stuff." Lalna warned.

Rythian looked ahead at the cloud and said confidently, "Then I'll have to be quick now won't I?" He asked running forward, Lalna's arm falling away as he pushed through the thick cloud of purple.

He could feel it, the flux, seeping into the pores of his skin and trying to latch onto something. But he was already infected with something a lot worse than flux. He was a freak of nature and it would take a lot more than a cloud of poison to kill him. He fought to the middle and saw Kim, her eyes wide open and completely purple. A small bubble of air surrounded her like a sheild from the poison outside. He pushed into it and grabbed onto her shoulders. Tears flowed from her eyes and her legs shook with the energy it took to stand. He chest heaved with sobs that couldn't be heard. It was weird. Completely different from being in the eye of the storm. It was like wind was contained in the sphere protecting Kim. Her hair and flowers flew everywhere, the roaring of the wind cancelling out Rythian's voice.

"Kim!" He screamed, shaking her. "Kim listen to me!" He shook harder. The purple in her eyes cleared a bit, giving way to a small patch of brown.

"Ryth... ian." She whimpered, tears continuing to fall.

"Kim you need to control it! You're going to hurt yourself! Snap out of it!" He yelled.

"Don't... wanna... hurt...you." She said. Over the wind Rythian couldn't hear a word she was saying. And then it was silent. Everything froze. Kim's hair was caught in midair and the cloud of flux retreated rapidly flowing into the barrier of air and when the last of it got sucked up Kim spoke again. "Bye Rythian." She muttered, tears still flowing and legs still shaking.

And then the ball of air imploded, throwing Rythian back hard enough to knock the air out of him. When he looked back up Kim was gone.

 


	3. Just Gone

She was gone. Disappeared. Imploded. Teleported. Just... gone. And no one knew why! Lalna couldn't explain it. Rythian couldn't even think. Hannah and Sjin had never seen anything like it. They were at a loss. Kim was gone.

And they knew she wasn't dead. You can't die in this world. It is physically impossible without someone screwing up your master clone which wasn't in this world anyway. The only thing they knew was that she wasn’t here and she wasn't answering her com.

So she was just... gone

For Lalna and Rythian it was like the sky had fallen. Hannah was heartbroken, but not as bad as Rythian and Lalna. Hat Films, Sjin, and the Rail Bros conveyed their condolences to them and said they would do what they could to help find her.

They all went to the house to discuss their options. Rythian was dead set on sending a search party out for her. They had their mini maps so they would see her name when it popped up. Lalna was all for it along with Hannah but the only problem was... where to start? The world was endless. Like literally endless. Who knows how long it could take to even find a glimpse of where she could be?

And then Smith had an idea. "The flux!" He exclaimed.

"What about it?" Lalna asked.

"Well we can track it. When the flux is moved around it leaves behind bits and pieces of itself. That's how it spreads so fast. I can modify some Thaumaturge glasses so we can search for it." Smith said with a smile, already walking toward his Thaumcraft stuff. He stopped suddenly and his smile dropped. “But…” He continued.

“But what?” Rythian asked narrowing his eyes.

Smith made an annoyed sound and ran a hand through his hair, “Thaumcraft is a very picky kind of magic. It’ll take awhile before I can make enough for a search party.” He explained.

“How long?” Lalna asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Smith sighed, “A week?” He estimated. Rythian ran a hand over his face,

“What about just for Lalna and me?”

Smith hissed through his teeth, “3 days?”

Rythian groaned, “That’s too long!” He yelled.

“Kim might be too far gone by then!” Lalna yelled, trying to talk over Rythian.

Hannah turned on him with narrowed eyes and clenched fists, “It’s the only option we have! We can’t just go out running around like a chicken without it’s head! With that time we can figure out how to cure Kim!” She yelled, silencing the two angry men.

They stood in silence for a moment before Rythian looked to Smith, “Go start working on them.” He ordered. Smith nodded and ran to start working.

Hannah turned on Lalna. “What did you mean… She might be too far gone?” She asked, hesitantly.

Lalna and Rythian shared a look and then Lalna turned to Hannah, “It’s Kim. The flux... is close to taking over. If we find her after…” A solemn pause as everyone realized how serious the situation was. “Then there’s no telling what she’ll be capable of doing. At that point we won’t be able to cure her. We’d have to…” Lalna paused, glancing at the floor before looking back at Hannah. “We’d have to call Lewis.”

Hannah was taken aback. Her eyes widened and the smallest gasp escaped her, “You don’t mean…” She started, to scared to finish the sentence. Everyone knew the implications of calling Lewis here under the circumstances. Yoglabs would be informed and Kim would be picked up, with no telling if she would be back. And if she really did never come back, then they would all know she was disabled in the respawn database. And if she did… she wouldn’t be real.

It was bad either way.

Hannah pulled on a determined face and nodded,

“Then we’ll find her.” She paused, “Now we just need to know how to cure her.”

“I know how to cure her.” Rythian said, turning to Hannah and Smith. “We’ll need Ethereal Blooms and a lot of every shard. We’ll also need a water source big enough to fit Kim in.” He said, nodding at them. They nodded back at him and then they flew out the door heading for the mine.

Rythian sighed and rubbed his face. He couldn’t believe this… He was just starting to get better.. He was just starting to be… happy.

And now this. He thought about the first time he saw Kim. His first memory of her was surrounded by a pleasant warm light. Her beautiful face framed by dark locks and flowers. Her amazing smile, that could light up even the darkest of caves…. When Rythian first saw her, he was already in love with her. And it all started with a laugh.

He thought about his last memory of her. So much pain in her eyes. So much hurt in her body. Rythian was in love with her and his last memory of her was her crying.

What a fucked up way to think about someone.

Rythian sighed again and headed for the door. He was going to look around for flowers. They would need a lot for the ritual. Rythian just hoped that his powers would be enough by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is so short there'll be another update tomorrow. The last chapter of this will be out by Sunday so just stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Lost Kim Please Call Owners If Found

_3 days later_...

“Rythian, we need to go.” Lalna said, taking the goggles.

The two of them flew down to where Kim had disappeared and saw the flux essence left behind. The ground even had a purple tinge to it. Smith was right, there was a trail leading into the sky. It seemed Kim hadn’t disappeared, she had just flown up. Boosted by the blast and her jetpack, she had been gone before anybody looked back up.

The two followed the trail and saw that it headed North. They split up, Rythian following the trail spot on while Lalna fanned out to the side. They were determined to find her.

_~Time Lapse~_

The sun was about to set. The two of them were about to drink their night vision potions they had made earlier when the trail Rythian was following just went straight down. “Lalna.” He said over the coms.

“What is it Ryth? Do you see something?”

“How much jet pack power did Kim have?” He asked while checking how much they had. They had left the house with relatively full power and they had lost a little under half.

“I think half. She hadn’t charged it in a while.” Lalna said.

“Head to the ground.” Rythian said, deactivating his jet pack. He caught himself before he hit the ground and saw that his assumption was right. Kim had run out of jet pack fuel and walked in a random direction. The trail continued in Lalna’s direction. “Do you see the trail Lalna?” He asked.

“Yeah. It looks more purple, we must be getting close.” Lalna said.

“Oh god.” Lalna muttered, his words barely heard over the communicators.

Rythian froze for a second before running faster. “What is it?” He asked, urgently. When Lalna didn’t answer, Rythian spoke louder, “What do you see, Lalna?!”

“It’s Kim.” He whispered. “The flux got worse. I don’t think she’s moved since she left the base.”

Rythian assumed the worst, “Don’t tell me we have to call…” He said, fear settling in his stomach.

“Not yet. But we need to get her back now. It seems we took just enough time” Lalna said, just as Rythian came running through the trees.

Kim was on the ground unconscious while Lalna was beside her. The flux had spread over much of her body. Only a small patch of untouched skin remained on the left side of her face and shoulder.

“My jetpack isn’t going to be able to hold me and her.” Lalna said, looking down at her.

Rythian suddenly had an idea. A very dumb, very dangerous idea… but an idea all the same. “I know what to do.” Rythian said, stepping toward Lalna and Kim. He leaned down and put a hand on Kim’s leg and put his other hand on Lalna’s shoulder.

“What are you going to do Rythian?” Lalna asked, not moving.

“Something really stupid.” He answered, closing his eyes. He relaxed himself, and dove into the deepest parts of his mind. He found the monster within himself and let it free for just a second. He focused on home. On Cornerstone. A place built on peace. A place for Kim and him and the rest of the friends. He felt the world melt around him and tried to keep a steady hold on the solid objects that were touching him. He was floating, his blood ran hot with the force of it all and then suddenly gravity was shoving him into new grass. He gasped, breathing out the air he didn’t know he had been holding in. His eyes shot open as he collapsed on the ground.

“Rythian!” He heard someone yell, sounding far away, and then he saw Lalna staring down at him with worry.

He remembered Kim. Horrible, fluxed up Kim. She needed him. She needed him to get up. He heard faint yelling and then, all at once, his hearing came back to him.

“Rythian?! Rythian?” He heard Lalna yelling.

“Come on Smith, we need to move Kim into the water.” Hannah’s voice rang out.

Rythian jumped up, the world only spinning for a moment before he was okay.

He looked around. Hannah and Smith were carrying Kim towards the 3 by 2 small pool they had dug in the ground.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly to see Lalna. “Rythian, you’re bleeding.” Lalna said, pointing to his nose.

Rythian brought a hand up to his nose and when he pulled back a black substance coated his finger. He wiped his nose and shook his head, “I’m fine.” He said, trying to walk towards Kim who was being slowly submerged into the water.

Lalna stopped him. “Rythian…” He said slowly, as he looked him straight in the eyes. “Don’t kill your mind.”

Rythian didn’t answer and instead broke free of Lalna’s grip and walked toward Kim with determination.

She was floating in the water when he stood over her.

“What if she goes under?” Hannah asked, worriedly chewing on her fingernail. “Wouldn’t she drown?”

“The flux won’t let her die.” Rythian said, jumping down into the water with her. “I need the Ethereal Blooms and all of the shards.” He ordered.

Hannah handed him the bunch of Ethereal Blooms they had collected over the days  while Smith gave him the shards they had mined.

Rythian threw the flowers in and watched them float around the pool. The water started to glow a strong magic and Kim’s eyes opened, glowing purple. He threw in the shards next, sprinkling them over Kim’s body and the water around her. They sunk to the bottom making the floor of the pool sparkle like a rainbow. Though Rythian was still tired from teleporting, he closed his eyes and started on the cure.

He felt the presence of the flux in front of him. It was strong. Stronger than what he felt when he was at Lalna’s base all those world’s ago. He focused on drawing it out, pulling it out and the first essence shard popped.

Hannah and Smith looked down at the water and were surprised to see an essence shard blow into pieces. They looked between Kim and Rythian and realized that the flux was slowly retreating off of Kim’s face at a snail’s pace. Rythian looked to be concentrating hard. Lalna crept over, careful not to make noise and disturb Rythian.

Another shard popped and Rythian felt the hold the flux had on Kim loosen. He focused all of his strength on dragging the flux out and a handful of shards popped. Kim’s mouth opened in a silent scream and the flux retreated faster.

Rythian thought about Kim. Beautiful sweet, ferocious Kim. She couldn’t go like this. She couldn’t be taken away like this. More shards exploded and Kim started yelling. Her voice was distorted but you could hear the agony in her screams clearly. The flux had retreated across half of her body and the water was turning a light purple. Rythian was sure that he wouldn’t be able to be keep this up. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the dizziness setting in. He knew he was going to pass out at some point. He thought about his options and decided… he was going to do something stupid.

Hannah and Smith watched as Rythian opened his eyes. They were a full white. Shards exploded around them and Kim screeched in pain as the flux ripped off even more. Rythian’s nose started to bleed but he didn’t stop trying.  Rythian slowly pulled down his scarf and they were all surprised to see sharp teeth and black tentacle-looking markings around his lips. His mouth opened slightly, and he started to whisper. The three spectators tried to listen in but it was like his voice was overlapping with someone else’s even though he was the only one talking. The black markings started to move under his skin and a blackness started to cover Rythian’s mouth. Kim was screaming so loud, they were questioning whether her vocal cords could stand it.

Lalna’s eyes widened in surprise and he realised what he was doing. The sound of an enderman filled the small area and Lalna tried to jump into the pool to get Rythian out but there seemed to be an invisible wall around the water, keeping the three people out.

Lalna started to yell and bang on the wall, “Rythian! God damn it! You don’t have to do this! We have time now! We can find another way!” He begged. Kim would kill him if she woke up and saw that Rythian had lost his mind. And Rythian had become a sort of friend to him. He couldn’t let him do this to himself.

Light black smoke started to form in the small field. It bounced off the invisible wall. The enderman sound got stronger and they could see that all the flux they could see was off of Kim. Her eyes remained a vibrant purple and Hannah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why isn’t it working? The flux is gone!”

Lalna cursed, “It’s Mother. She’s fighting Rythian.”

Rythian’s mouth now resembled that of an enderman and his eyes had turned from their white to a deep purple. The black smoke was starting to grow thick and it was only a few moments before they couldn’t see anything but black.

And all at once, Kim’s screaming stopped and so did the sound of the enderman. There was sickening silence for two seconds and then the force field around the pool, much like with Kim’s, imploded. The black smoke flew out and a blast so loud you couldn’t hear it went off. All three people were thrown off their feet by the force. It took a second for them to recover then they were up and running back towards the pool with worry in each of their expressions.

An unconscious fluxless Kim was floating on the surface of the now dark purple pool. Rythian was back to his normal self aside from his eyes, they were still a dark purple.

When he spoke, his voice was slightly distorted, “Get her out.” He said. When no one moved fast enough he yelled, “Get her out, now!”

Lalna and Hannah quickly pulled Kim out of the water trying hard not to touch the fluxy water for too long. They laid her down on the grass and were surprised to see she was completely dry. They turned back to Rythian whose knees were starting to shake. The purple faded until it was back to its original color and his strength seemed to leave him. He collapsed  backwards  against the dirt and grass. He would’ve sunk into the flux had Smith not grabbed him. He pulled out and flinched at the sight of him.

Rythian was breathing heavily and his nose was bleeding like a broken faucet. Black liquid just continued to pour out. Rythian glanced at Smith and then looked up at the sky. He chuckled and then his eyes shut. He had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The last chapter will be out later today! Review if you liked


	5. I Fucking Love You

Rythian woke up feeling dizzy, thirsty, and with a pounding headache. The sunlight flooding in from the windows made him groan and bringing an arm up over his eyes seemed to prove a challenge.

He heard voice, “He’s awake.” The voice spoke in a quiet whisper and then a booming yell. “He’s awake!” The voice sounded distinctly feminine and he struggled to come up with a name.

His memories came back to him all at once and he practically jumped up when he recognized the voice. “Kim!” He exclaimed, sitting up so fast his body protested with sharp pains. His eyes flew open and landed on a flux-free Kim. He smiled and then collapsed back down on the bed when the pain everywhere became too much. He ignored the blinding sunlight and stared at Kim with a beaming smile. He knew his scarf was off of his face and he probably looked like hell but he could not care less. He did it.

Kim threw herself at him, hugging him with a ferocity that made his spine hurt. “You’re okay!” She exclaimed happily. “You’re okay.” She whispered and he thought she was going to cry for a second before she pulled away and stared at him with a bright smile.

“The flux.” Rythian said, bringing a hand up to her cheek ignoring his body’s aches and groans at the motion. “It’s gone.”

Kim nodded, “You cured me Rythian. You did it. Thank you.” Then her expression changed to disapproving. “And you almost fucking destroyed yourself doing it!” She yelled, gripping him a bit tighter.

Another voice filled the room, “I did tell him not to do that.” They both turned to look and they spotted Lalna coming up the stairs into the bedroom.

“I had to cure her. I wasn’t strong enough to do it on my own so… I had to dig deep.” Rythian explained, pulling his scarf back into place.

“No.” Kim said, pulling it back down. She traced the patterns with her finger with furrowed brows. “Is this like the flux?” She asked, as Rythian’s cheeks turned to slightest bit pink.

Rythian shook his head, “No. The flux is a parasite. This… This is me.” Rythian said, looking away ashamed of what he was.

“This is you?” Kim asked. Rythian nodded. Kim pulled the scarf of of his neck and let it fall to the ground, “Then don’t hide it.” She said sternly looking him in the eyes. Rythian was surprised. He wasn’t expecting her to be so open with it. Kim raised an eyebrow, “You’re an ender born right? I knew already, Lalna’s told me about you. You’re not evil Rythian. This…” She said stroking the black marks, “Doesn’t make you evil.” She paused, “It only makes you different.”

“Is that supposed to be better?” Rythian asked with a bitter chuckle.

Lalna cut into the conversation, “Everyone’s different Rythian. Kim’s crazy.” Lalna said with a smile as Kim shot a glare at him. “I’m a sociopath.” He said with a chuckle. “ You’re an enderborn.”

Rythian flinched at the word. Kim grabbed his hand, “You cured me Rythian. You used your ‘enderborn powers’ for that? That’s got to be a good thing.” Kim paused, “You’re a good person.”

“That reminds me.” Lalna said again backing away towards the staircase. “Do you remember what I told you before this all happened? About you.” Lalna said pointedly. “And Kim.” He said before darting down the stairs.

Rythian furrowed his eyebrows and then the memory resurfaced, “Oh.” He said. “Oh!” He said again red dusting his cheeks. WIth all of this seriousness happening, he almost forgot.

He loved Kim. He loved Kim enough to almost destroy himself. And Kim liked him back. He fucking loved Kim.

“What?” Kim asked.

Oh. He guessed he must have said that last part out loud.

“What did you just say?” Kim asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Rythian sat up not caring about how much it hurt and instead focusing on what he needed to say. “I… I fucking love you Kim.” He said again with a chuckle.

Kim smiled, grabbed his collar and then pulled him in for a kiss. There was no heat in it. Only love and adoration and unspoken promises. When they pulled apart Kim was breathing heavy and Rythian more so because of his condition. “I fucking love you too Rythian.” She said laughing.

Rythian laughed with her, feeling more carefree than he had in a long while.

“I do have one condition though.” Kim said. “If we’re going to be together that is.”

“Absolutely. What is it?” Rythian asked very unsure of what she was about to ask.

“You have to take me to dinner at my noodle hut on the Yogscast 2.0 world.” She said smiling.

Rythian pretended to think about and then hummed. “Well… I guess so.” He said with a smile.

“But.” She said, holding up one hand. “You have to pay for it.”

Rythian groaned, “Wouldn’t that be like just handing you money?” He questioned.

Kim grinned, “Yup.”

A voice sounded from downstairs, “Just use a tab! I do it!”

“And you owe me a shit ton of money Lalna!” Kim yelled back down.

Rythian felt a warmth in his chest. One he hadn’t felt since Zoeya was at Blackrock. This whole forgiveness thing was really working out for him. He pulled Kim back into another kiss. He thought about how this love started with one laugh and he smiled at the absurdity of it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's the end! For those of you who are still waiting for that fluffy Rythna I'm working on it! There's a couple of other stories I was thinking about posting involving some Yogscast ships. And I've kind of run into an idea block with what I want to write so if you people who read want me to write a specific ship or a story please put it in the reviews!


End file.
